Remember me
by BellaCam
Summary: Every face, every voice belongs to stranger, this is not my life anymore. I am watching someone else's life. Sequel to Quinn's accident


_I shouldn't be driving that fast, I shouldn't be that late and I shouldn't put Rachel in such stress. I wanted to drive faster, to be there in time but no matter how fast I was driving it still was too slow. Outside were endless country roads and fields. Civilisation was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't let Rachel and Finn down! I've promised them I'd be there...it means so much to them. I couldn't be late for the wedding! I was excited and nervous, picking a fight with Rachel was the last thing I wanted to do. My phone kept buzzing on the passenger seat. Harvard applications were scattered in my car. I reached out my hand and grabbed my phone. Rachel. I answered, trying to calm her, even though I knew she would just be freaking out until I'd be there. Heat was unbearable; I quickly opened the window to let the chilly spring air, in. My phone buzzed again and again. I bit my lips, I would be late. I picked up my phone and sigh. I am so sorry Rachel. I shouldn't be ruining her wedding day. "__**Where are you?**__" Then there was this impact, windows exploding in tiny pieces, the car catching fire while I go unconscious. _

I opened my eyes, heart pounding. I was haunted by this dream all the time, ever since the accident I was kept awake by the nightmares. "**Where are you?"** I remembered the text by heart; it was inked in my brain. Every time the dream seemed more real, more painful. What hurts the most is all these faces and names are unknown to me. I try my best to remember but I fail every single time.

I see you're awake!

Every face, every voice belongs to stranger, this is not my life anymore. I am watching someone else's life.

Let's see how you're doing Darling!

The nurse was cheerful and bubbly but I couldn't help but jerk away when she moved closer. I froze when her cold hands got hold of my face, she checked my vital points and my concussion...I was dying for this to be over. I looked away as she smiled at me. I could see despair in her eyes, it had been a month since the accident, but I was so far from recovery. On my bed side table was piles of paper with crooked lines on them. I sighed, holding a pencil was painful. I couldn't hold a pencil, I couldn't write anymore. Tears wet my lashes; I was humiliated, desperate, frustrated and just so lost. I was incapable of anything , I was eighteen and I couldn't write nor read and even less make out what was real and what was not. I felt broken.

Quinn Darling, you have guests. The nurse warned me.

I looked at the strangers standing in the doorframe. Their faces were full of concern and joy. A wave of fear washed over me, I didn't know them. They seemed to be expecting me to remember...but remember what exactly?

Oh Quinn!

The brown haired girl rushed toward me to wrap her arms around me in a bear hug. In fact, I doubt you could even call it a hug for I remained motionless in her arms as she wept.

I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have texted you! I...this is my fault! She cried

It's ok...I'm fine. I whispered uncertain

The girl's boyfriend helped her up and wiped her tears away. I was grateful for him to free me from his girlfriend. They sat on blue plastic chairs still watching me carefully.

So...how are you doing? The boy asked

I'm fine ...I think. I didn't know what to say...nor did I want to say anything

It's good to see you Quinn. Finn and I were so scared for you! The girl said softly

Finn? Were you...getting married? I asked as flashes of the accident filled my mind

What do you mean "Were you getting married"? The girl squeaked

Calm down Rachel; don't be too rough on her. Finn tried to sooth her.

I felt guilty I should have remembered, I looked down at my hands unable to face them.

You mean...you don't remember? A boy in the doorframe asked while holding a sleeping little girl

I stared at him unable to speak. I wanted them to get out; I wanted them to stop pretending they knew me! I closed my eyes confused. What was real? Did I really know them? Were they really my friends?

Quinn...it's me, Rachel ! Don't you remember me? I was in the Glee club with you! She asked in a broken voice. And the Cheerios ? You must remember!

No...I...no. I couldn't find the words to explain I never did any of those things. They must be taking me for someone else.

Finn carefully took Rachel in his arms, unable to calm the sobs coming from the brunette. She was crying and I didn't understand why...except that it was my fault. Finn whispered in Rachel's ear to calm her down.

I think we should leave...are you coming with us Puck? The taller boy asked

No...I...I'll catch you guys later. He said absentmindedly

I looked at him confused; he sat on the edge of my bed. The little girl sleeping in his arms must have been light as a feather. He looked at me with sad eyes, not saying anything.

What's your name? I asked in a small voice

Puck...well Noah but everybody calls me Puck

It's a weird name...Puck.

My family name's Puckerman ...that's why...He didn't finish his sentence for the little girl moved in his arms.

Something about this guy was familiar, I couldn't say what but I felt it in the deepest of my soul.

Is she your daughter? I asked him

The hurt on his face made me bit my lips...maybe I shouldn't have asked.

Yes...she is.

He looked so young to be a father, yet I knew by the way his features soften when the kid moved that he wouldn't have it any other way.

But you are so young. I said looking at the sleepy girl in his arms

...I made some mistakes ...fooled around, and I got a girl pregnant...but I love my baby girl. I really do.

What's her name? I asked

Beth. He answered in a soft voice

Little Beth. I know he wanted me to remember but he didn't rushed things. I felt bad, I kept hurting people who just cared for me and wanted me to get better. How can you trust or love someone you don't know?

Do you want to hold her? He asked smiling

I...no...I don't. I answered in a voice colder than I wanted

Oh...ok

His smile faded and I could read sadness in his eyes.

I'm sorry. I apologized.

It's alright...I...understand

You used to mean a lot to mean right? I asked

Yeah...we took care of each other...protected one another...because, that's what it was like between us. He said

I wish I remembered you. I said

First things first I guess...just be safe will you?

He rose and left me alone once more with the beeping sound of my heart monitored on medical machines. Something was really wrong...these people said they knew me, but I didn't know them that's for sure. Everybody was trying to tell me who I was...but once more and I'd be going crazy. The nurse brought me a glass of water with a happy smile.

Here you go Darling. She said happily handing me my medication

I don't want to see them anymore. I told her

But they're you're friends...

No, these people are strangers. I don't want to see them anymore period!

For once the nurse didn't smile, she nodded ever so simply, but her cheery smile was gone.


End file.
